This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Infrastructure: Molecular Analysis Core B Dennis J. O'Callaghan The Molecular Analysis (MA) Core has been established to support and enhance the research of the five Project Leaders supported by the COBRE grant and of all members of the Center for Molecular and Tumor Virology (CMTV). This Core provides a large number of instruments and equipment items for molecular assays, a facility for preparation and sterilzation of glassware and biological materials, a liquid nitrogen storage facility, and some financial support for junior faculty Project Leaders to help pay fees to the University Core Research Facility and the Animal Care Facility. The Core offers the services of an experienced Lab Manager to assist in the design of assays and in preparation of molecular constructs.